jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Na szarym końcu/Scenariusz
Albrecht: Ech… Wytłumaczy ktoś może co to ma znaczyć? Bestial: To bezwstydnie zmarnowane jajo Szeptozgona, panie. Albrecht: To był twój plan, pamiętasz? „Łuuu… Podłożymy im smocze jaja” mówiłeś. „Jak się wyklują, zniszczą całą wioskę, panie. Wtedy już nikt cię nie powstrzyma, panie.” Pleśniak: Tego to sobie akurat nie przypominam. Albrecht: I tak to już większego znaczenia to już teraz nie ma. Pleśniak: Błagam, nie, nie, nie, czekaj! Chwila! Albrecht: Niby na co? Pleśniak: Sku-skupmy się lepiej, panie, na pozytywach. Albrecht: Eee, że ja się niby nie skupiam, sugerujesz? Pleśniak: No bo pomyśl, panie. Yyy… Kiedy życie daje ci rybie łby, co robisz, panie? Albrecht: Yyy, wyżywam się na miernotach jak ty. Pleśniak: Yy, tak, oczywiście, to też, a-a-ale… Ale-ale. Ale możesz też, panie, przyżądzić smakowitą zupę. Ooo… Aa… Aaaa… Albrecht: Akurat zupę lubię. Pleśniak: Świetnie, bo te tunele to właśnie zupa, panie. Zaprowadzą cię prościutko do Smoczej Akademii. Albrecht: Serio? A jak już dam się zaprowadzić? Pleśniak: Co to za pytanie, panie? Przecież to oczywiste, że przecież wszystko, panie, możesz zrobić. Szpiegować, porywać może… Smoczki popieścić. Albrecht: Albo… Może i wszystko na raz. Hehehe… Bardzo dobre! Masz ty szczęście, Pleśniak Dzisiaj cię jeszcze nie zabiję. Pleśniak: Ach, czuję dziwną ulgę kiedy to mówi. Bestial: Tak szczerze, to lepiej jednak kiedy nie mówi. Sączysmark: Brawo Hakokieł Mistrzowska pętla! Czkawka: Ty wiesz… Ciężko to przechodzi przez gardło trochę, ale Sączysmark nieźle sobie radzi z tym ratowaniem. Sączysmark: Hakokieeeeeeeeeeeeeł! Astrid: Oj, za wcześnie wyskoczyłeś z tym trochę. Sączysmark: I proszę, ofiara cała. Łaaa! Śledzik: Ta, bardzo cała. Jak żywa normalnie. Sączysmark: Ta, cicho Śledź, wielkie mi rzeczy, odpadła mu tylko głowa. W końcu się chyba nie pali, co nie? Nawet nie próbuj. Astrid: Yyy… Aaa! Czkawka: No bardzo ładnie. Sączysmark: Bardzo ładnie? Pff. Chyba nuda, a nie ładnie. Ludzie, my tu mamy smoki, a na smoku chyba trochę szybciej niż się wspinać. Astrid: A jak ci się ofiara zaklinuje w skale i smok nie da rady tak blisko podlecieć? Przyszło ci to do głowy? Sączysmark: No chyba… Nigdy. Ach, cicho Astrid. Czkawka: I super. To może… Yyy… Śledzik? Dawaj, twoja kolej. Śledzik: To się nazywa zrzut na stojaka. Sączysmark: Ooo… O-o. Aaaa! Śledzik: I wisimy. Czkawka: No fajnie. Bardzo fajne. Sączysmark: Nie… No bez przesady. To ma być ratowanie? Zwykłe spadanie. Śledzik: Spadanie to bardziej tak wygląda. Sączysmark: Łoo… Śledzik: Hehehe. Sączysmark: Hakokieł, pomóż. Dzięki. Czkawka: Okej, no to co? Wasza kolej bliźniaki. Popiszecie się? Mieczyk: Pewnie. Czkawka: Too… Popiszcie. Mieczyk: Ee… No chyba… popisujemy. Szpadka: Wiesz, że ekstra to. Mieczyk: Bo my się nauczyliśmy, jak robić, żeby nie spadać ze skały. W ten sposób nie będzie nic do ratowania. Aaaaaaa! Szpadka: Trzeba jeszcze dopracować szczegóły. Czkawka: Szczerbatek, wir! Plazma! Astrid: Łaał. Śledzik: Łał. Szpadka i Mieczyk: Łał. Sączysmark: Przestańcie łałać! To miało być niby ratowanie?! Śledzik: Jasne, że tak. Jedni ratują, a drudzy muszą ich osłaniać. To nawet przygłup wie. Brawo, Czkawka, brawo. Sączysmark: Te, Śledzik. A ty może przestałbyś wtykać Czkawce nos w… Czkawka: Sączysmark! Śledzik: Nic się nie dzieje, spokojnie. Wkurza się nasz kolega, bo w ostatnim ratowaniu był na szarym szarutkim końcu. Jak to zwykle z resztą. Czkawka: Och, błagam was. To nie jest rywalizacja. Mieczyk: Co ty? Właśnie, że jest. Szpadka: No bo mówią, że rywalizacja to w ogóle jest ponoć sens, że to istota życia. Astrid: No właśnie. Dziwne, ze to właśnie ona powiedziała, ale dobrze powiedziała. Zawsze przecież rywalizujemy. Czkawka: Nie, jesteśmy drużyną. W drużynie każdy ma swoją rolę. I wszyscy są równi. Ani równiejsi, ani mniej równi. Równi. Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark: Hahaha! Sączysmark: Błagam, stary, chyba w to nie wierzysz. Czkawka: Yyy, tak, w sumie to wierzę. Tak. A-a wy wszyscy myślicie jak Sączysmark? Śledzik: Eee, Czkawka. Latasz sobie na Szczerbatku, na Nocnej Furii. Jak wiemy, Nocna Furia to jeden z najbardziej inteligentnych, najszybszych, najzwinniejszych i w ogóle… Naj, naj, naj smok. Oj, wiesz, że cię kocham. Sączysmark: A chcecie wiedzieć co myślę? Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik, Astrid: Nie! Sączysmark: Że nie dowiemy się kto najlepiej trenuje smoki, bo nigdy nie znaleźliśmy się w tej sytuacji. Śledzik: Czekaj, czekaj, to nie głupie. No to się może w takim razie znajdźmy. W ten sposób raz na zawsze, udowodnimy sobie kto tu ma talent, a kto ściemnia. Sączysmark: Oj, Śledzik, Śledzik. Chyba byś nie chciał. Śledzik: Oj, chyba się mylisz. Sączysmark: Straszliwce Straszliwe? I to ma być ta twoja sytuacja? Śledzik: A wyobraź sobie, że tak. Każdy niech sobie weźmie jednego malucha i ma dzień na wytresowanie. Jutro się przekonamy kto jest najlepszy. Sączysmark: Ahahaha! O ja cię. O nie, no sorry, nie wytrzymałem. Śledzik: Sorry, ale nie widzę w tym nic śmiesznego. Czkawka: Ej, przestańcie, bo tu nie chodzi o... Sączysmark: Wiesz co, rybcia? Nie masz szans, najmniejszych szans. A powiedzieć ci czemu? Bo ludzie dzielą się na tych co działają i tych co czytają. Ty siedzisz całymi dniami w swojej Smoczej Księdze, a ja siedzę w prawdziwym życiu i spieram gnaty. Astrid: Oj tak, spierasz te gnaty, że aż się boję. Sączysmark: Aj… Oj… No… Oj… Cicho Astrid, no. Czkawka: Ej, błagam. No co wy? Śledzik: Ty wiesz co, kolego Smarku? Skoro tak jesteś pewien, że znasz się na smokach najlepiej na świecie, to może trochę podgrzejemy atmosferę? Sączysmark: Pff. No, słucham? Śledzik: Kto przegra, czyści po smoku zwycięzcy. Przez cały miesiąc. Sączysmark: Zgoda. Astrid: Zgoda. Mieczyk: Hehe. Ooo… Czkawka: Poważnie? Serio chcecie się tak bawić? Serio? Sączysmark: Hełmy sobie lepiej przyklejcie, bo ten żółty maluszek sprawi wam jutro ból. Straszliwy ból. Czkawka: Ale pamiętajcie, to nie jest rywalizacja. I co? Zakład, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie? Albrecht: I co? Widzisz tam coś? Bestial: Trochę ciemno, panie. I coś mi się ciągle majta po twarzy. O tak, i wszystko jasne. Kolejna jacza farma. Albrecht: Co wy macie za obsesję na punkcie tych jaków?! Pleśniak: Ja tam nie wiem, panie. Osobiście wolę owce. Bestial: Nie ruszaj się. Coś tu chyba jest. Myślę, że to Akademia. Albrecht: A niby czemu tak myślisz? Bestial: Eee… Tam jest jakiś znak. A na znaku wymalowany smok. A! I dzieciaki biegają i tresują smoki. Tak, że… Pleśniak: O-o. To jest to. To na pewno Akademia. Albrecht: Wstrzymajmy się może z tym świętowanie, dobrze? Albrecht świętuje dopiero po pierwszej krwi. Śledzik: No, maluchu, bierzemy się poważnie do roboty. Nie myśl sobie. Pierwsza sprawa, przydałoby ci się jakieś imię. Nie księżnisia, teraz nie będziemy grać w „podaj owce”. No dobrze, myślę sobie, albo Lars, albo Warm. Czy raczej Karstet? A może Snurk? Ty, a może Skrzydłozgon? Dobre. Tak! Przerażające. Sztusia, błagam cię, jestem zajęty. Tatuś musi elegancko skompromitować Sączysmarka. Już ja mu tak pokażę, że do końca życia będzie Sączysmarkiem. Czkawka: Proszę cię, Śledzik. Przecież nie o to tu chodzi. Słuchaj, ja rozumiem… Ja naprawdę wiem, że Sączysmark potrafi być uciążliwy. Powiedz proszę, że wiesz co robisz. Prawda, że wiesz? Śledzik: Hahaha… Drogi przyjacielu, Skrzydłozgon i ja doskonale wszystko wiemy. Czkawka: Eee… Sk-Srzydłozgon? Śledzik: Albo Iggy. Nie mogę się zdecydować. Jak myślisz? Czkawka: Eee… Śledzik, a Sztukamięs co robi? Śledzik: Jak to co? Nic. Leży sobie. Czkawka: No dobra. To ten… Fajnie się gadało. My już sobie pójdziemy. Śledzik: Okej, Iggy. Bierzmy się do roboty. Koniec żartów. Dawaj Iggy. Wierzę w ciebie. Jesteś super smok. Super świetnie wytresowany smok. Sztuka, przestań. Nie widzisz, chyba coś robię. No dobrze, zaraz to się przekonamy, czego to nauczyły się nasze Straszliwce. Może ty kolego na pierwszy ogień? Sączysmark: może ty sobie na ogień? Śledzik: Okej, jak sobie życzysz. Sączysmark: Nawet nie próbuj, ja chcę być pierwszy. Śledzik: Pierwszy, drugi, trzeci… Żadna różnica. I tak koniec końców wylądujesz na końcu. Astrid: Ostro. Śledzik pokazał pazurki. Mieczyk: No to Sączysmark jest teraz w sporej… Czkawka: Dobra, dobra, dobra. Może ja pierwszy, co? Szczególnie, że nie obchodzi mnie czy wygram, czy nie, bo tu kompletnie nie o to chodzi. Sączysmark: Taa, powtarzaj to sobie mądrusiu. Naiwniak. Czkawka: Szczerbatek, gotowy? Dawaj! Ostrostrzał, ognia! Astrid: No nieźle. Zaczynamy rywalizację od fajerwerków. Czkawka: Błagam, to nie jest rywalizacja! Śledzik: Jeszcze nie jest. Astrid: Okej, to co wy na to? Sączysmark: Co my na co niby? Astrid: Jak wam się podoba mój spryciarski smok? Sączysmark: Taaa, taki spryciarski, że w ogóle się nie pokazał. Astrid: Tak myślisz? Mieczyk: Łoo… Dobre to. Szpadka: Hehehe… No… Dobre co? Mieczyk: Spryciula. Ale sorry. Łeb i Zad i tak są lepsi, patrzcie. Astrid: Mogę zgadnąć? Rozpędzą się i zderzą. Mieczyk: Eee, pudło. Szpadka: Bo w powietrzu się zderzyły. Mieczyk: A to różnica. Albrecht: Co oni tu kombinują? Śledzik: E-Ekhm. A teraz, proszę państwa, najmądrzejszy smoczek na całym Archipelagu. Ekhm-ekhm. Sączysmark: Tsse… Śledzik: Iggy. Przynieś proszę. I brawo mały. Uuu, jaki mądry smoczek. Sączysmark: Pff, wielkie mi co, farta miałeś. Śledzik: Tak myślisz? To wybierz sobie coś. Mieczyk: Łał. Hah. Ja bym tak nie potrafił. Albrecht: Aha… Sączysmark: Bez przesady, aportuje jak jakiś pies. Śledzik: Aaa… twój Straszliwiec co potrafi? Sączysmark: A to… Aaaa… Ał… Ał… Śledzik: Czyli… Czekaj, dobrze myślę? Nauczyłeś go gryźć, tak? Sączysmark: A spróbuj go oderwać. Bez szans, stary. Pyskacz cały dzień się wczoraj siłował z tą nogą. Śledzik: Żałosny jesteś Sączysmark. Czkawka, prawda, że to ja wygrałem? Sączysmark: Ty wygrałeś? Hah. Zejdź na ziemię. Śledzik: Proszę cię, nie dorastasz mi. Astrid: Chwila, chwila chłopaki. Chciałam zauważyć, że mój Straszliwiec też był super. Śledzik: Astrid, słonko. Nauczyłaś smoka dyskrecji, wielka mi filozofia. Szpadka: Właśnie, a nasze smoki potrafią się zderzyć z ogromną szybkością. To już filozofia. Mieczyk: No… Twarda, solidna, porządna filozofia. Śledzik: Ej, no co wy, przecież to jasne, że byłem najlepszy. Sączysmark: Śledzik? To chyba jakiś żart. Śledzik: Stary, co ten twój smok umie? Pleśniak: Schowajmy się, smok nie może nas przyłapać. Eee… Myślę, że niezłym pomysłem byłoby wycofanie się do tunelu. Albrecht: Albrecht Perfidny nigdy się nie wycofuje. Pleśniak: W takim razie Albrecht Perfidny sam się będzie tłumaczył Stoickowi Ważkiemu czemu pałęta się po Berk. Śledzik: Sztukamięs? Sztukamięs!? Albrecht: Och… Ech… Ech, co za obłęd. Związać grubasa. Weźmiemy sobie dzisiaj zakładnika. Bestial: Związany, panie. Ciężka sztuka. Pleśniak: Oj niedobrze, bardzo niedobrze. Śledzik: Czkawka, oni zabrali księżnisię! Przestańcie, to nic nie da. Czkawka: Ma rację. Spokój, nie strzelać. Śledzik: Ale… O mamo, Czkawka, co robimy? Przecież te tunele są pod całą wyspą i… i w życiu ich nie znajdziemy. Mieczyk: Nie no, że pod całą wyspą to przesada. Zahaczają raptem o 6 jaczych farm. Szpadka: Pare zagród dla owiec. Mieczyk: Pleśniakowe pole kapusty. Mieczyk i Szpadka: No i wychodek Pyskacza. Bleee… Mieczyk: No co? Trochę żeśmy z siostrą połazili. Tunele są strasznie śmieszne. Hehehe. Czkawka: No dobra, rozdzielamy się. Trzeba obstawić wszystkie wyjścia. Mieszyk: Ekstra, to ja zamawiam plażę! Czkawka: Och… Ech… Jaką plażę? Mieczyk: Bo jeden tunel wychodzi na taką fajną plażę. Na drugim końcu wyspy. Poważnie, nie byłeś tam? Cudny biały piaseczek, masuje paluszki, że cud miód. Czkawka: Przepysznie. Albrecht: Przymocować smoka. Zwijamy się stąd. Śledzik: Ach… Nigdy, nigdy sobie nie wybaczę jak coś jej zrobią. Astrid: To nie twoja wina, uspokój się już. Mieczyk: A czyja niby? Astrid: Mieczyk! Mieczyk: Co? No bo moja chyba nie.. Twoja, siostra? Szpadka: Nie, moja wina nie. Mieczyk: Właśnie, czyli czyja? Śledzika. Przykro mi. Czkawka: Bliźniaki, nie pomagacie. Śledzik: Nie, nie, nie. Ja wiem. Oni mają rację. Kompletnie zaniedbałem swój największy skarb, bo tak strasznie, strasznie chciałem pokonać Sączysmarka. Sączysmark: Widzisz? Tak to się kończy, kiedy próbujesz równać się z królem smarków. No co? Wiem, że prawda bywa czasem bolesna. Śledzik: Też mnie ostrzegałeś. Głupi nie posłuchałem. Czkawka: Śledzik, już się nie umartwiaj. Odzyskamy ją. Mieczyk: Ej, panienki, jak skończycie tą wzruszającą scenę, zerknijcie sobie lepiej na dół. Łupieżcy płyną. Albrecht: Trzymać ich na dystans! Może uda się zdobyć więcej smoków niż planowałem. Mieczyk: Ha! Się wystawili jak jaki na patelni. Szpadka: Heh, lubię tę zabawę. Albrecht: Cofnąć się, albo rozpłatam uroczego Gronkielka. Śledzik: Nie, czekaj. Czkawka, nie strzelaj. Czkawka: Wszyscy słyszeli? Nie strzelamy. Wycofujemy się. Śledzik: Nie, błagam. Nie możemy ich tak zostawić. Czkawka: Przestań. Chyba mnie znasz. Jasne, że nie zostawimy. Bestial: No, panie, niebo jakby czyste. Może po prostu stchórzyli. Pleśniak: Oni nie. Wrócą. Albrecht: Słusznie mówi. Te smoczki to ich taki miękki punkt. Hehehe. Prawda, Gronkielku? Pleśniak: Pa… Bestial: Nie ruszaj się. Albrecht: Aaa! Eee… Bestial: Eee. Ee-e. Panie. Ja wytłumaczę wszystko, bo… Bo na hełmie siedział… Albrecht: Co jest? Śledzik: Brawo! Mieczyk: Ty widziałaś? Też bym chciał być taki mądry. Szpadka: No, też bym chciała, żebyś był taki mądry. Czkawka: Dobra, pora na Ostrostrzała. Pleśniak: O nie, nie ma mowy! Co to było? Bliźniaki: Hahaha… Albrecht: Ech, nie tak szybko. Śledzik: O nie, nie da sobie rady. Sączysmark: A przestań, właśnie, że da. Ha! Ha! I kto tu jest, proszę państwa, smoczym mistrzem? Boli… Śledzik: O-och. Misia, wiesz jak tęskniłem? Czkawka: Jeszcze tylko jedna mała drobna rzecz. Nie śpiesz się. Spokojnie. Okej. Dawaj Szczerbatek! Wir i plazma! Raz, dwa, trzy i jedziemy! Śledzik: Księżnisia, odzyskaliśmy cię, odzyskaliśmy. Czkawka: A i owszem. I to razem. Mieczyk: Czyli że ta rywalizacja jednak się opłaca. Czkawka: Nie no, nic do was nie dociera?!Tu nie chodzi o rywalizację! Pleśniak: Ooo, Grzybek. Co jest? Co się stało? Albrecht: Może podpowiem, pozwolisz. Moja zupa znowu wygląda jak rybie łby. Bestial: Och, szkoda, bo ja też bardzo lubię zupę. Pleśniak: Może… Skupmy się na pozytywach? Och… Albrecht: Może nie dzisiaj. Śledzik: Łoo… Kochana, ale rzut. Czkawka: Hej Śledzik. Chcesz z nami trenować Straszliwce? Śledzik: Nie, dzięki. Dzisiaj odpadam. Mamy z księżnisią sporo do nadrobienia. Kategoria:Scenariusze